


Bones

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones bones Bones.
Relationships: Leonard McCoy/Mirror Leonard McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like I already made this barely-joke before, but oh well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Somewhere in the back of Leonard’s lust-clouded mind, he knows that this is _wrong_. It’s easily, without question, the most fucked up thing he’s ever done, which isn’t a light statement given the wild captain he serves. He’s broken the rules more times than he count, been in too many sticky situations, been elbow-deep in alien blood and things just barely resembling a uterus. He’s had sex with people he probably shouldn’t, mostly civilians with bad opinions, maybe a few nurses technically under his command, once a married woman he still regrets. He’s masturbated to things that would make even Jim Kirk blush, and he’s masturbated with no thoughts at all, just a blissfully empty mind and his hand, but he’s never focused that in on himself. He’s never _fucked_ himself.

Or at least, the image of himself. The man that bears over him looks just like him, sounds just like him, answers to his name, but snarls like a feral beast and whispers such cruel things in his ear. The other Leonard McCoy—prized butcher of the Terran Empire—tears at Leonard’s thighs like they’re going into surgery. Leonard has his arms against the wall, trying to hold himself up, completely bent at the waist, but the other Leonard keeps shoving him down and forward. He can’t straighten his back, because his counterpart won’t let him. That Leonard pounds into his ass with an almost Klingon ferocity, growling, “Fuck yeah, you’re tight. _We’re_ tight.” The other Leonard laughs, like this is funny. It isn’t.

It’s so messed up, and Leonard really, really needs to get home. He needs to shove this monster off of him, pull his pants back up, stumble down to the transporter room and find a way to get back to the universe where he belongs. But he’s fairly certain there are guards outside the doors. He beamed onto the wrong ship entirely, and the irony of that’s not lost on him—he’s always telling Jim how he hates scattering his molecules. There were phasers pointing at him the moment he materialized. Maybe he’s lucky a senior officer was there to take an interest in him.

Maybe, in a small way, he’s lucky to have been dragged off to sickbay for tests and experiments. Because the sex isn’t bad, exactly. It’s bone-deep and _thrilling_. But it’s also brutal—Leonard knows he’ll be wearing the bruises for days.

He’ll be wearing a lot more than that if he doesn’t leave soon. He’s already come once, and the other Leonard’s still going. He didn’t even get a nice reach-around; he just splattered the floor from the abuse to his prostate alone. It’s been going on so long that he’s hard again. His thighs are tense, arms shaking. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold himself up. The other Leonard’s hands hold him in and scrape along his flesh, nails digging in red trails. 

A suspiciously chaste kiss lands in the middle of his back. His counterpart coos, “Should’ve know I’d be the best fuck I ever had... I knew I was good, but I didn’t realize how fucking _hot_ I look from behind... what an ass... what a dick! I can’t wait to see what fun we can have with it...”

A hand snakes around to slap Leonard’s cock. Actually _slaps_ it. He cries out and squirms, only to be slammed into so mercilessly that he finally loses balance, toppling over. The other Leonard buries deep into him and falls with him down to the floor, then pulls him up into the monster’s lap and just keeps right on fucking him. Leonard groans helplessly. This universe is a nightmare. 

A nightmare crossed with a wet dream. His own voice promises, “Oh, Bones... you and I are going to have so much _fun_.”


End file.
